


Keep her safe. (The Mandalorian)

by cold_tired_boi



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_tired_boi/pseuds/cold_tired_boi
Summary: Din Djarin x Reader(no usage of "Y/n")Spoilers for The Mandalorian seasons 1 and 2Decades. You've known him for decades. You were there with him during the attack, and you were by his side as he took the creed-- and not to long after, he was by your side as you took yours. Every training, every growth, every mission and every tear, you've done together. You trusted him with your life.So when you agreed to help him rescue the child, what happens when you realized you had more in common with the kid more than you would understand?....And what happens when that information falls in the wrong hands?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43
Collections: The Mandalorian





	1. •Prologue•

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: swearing, slight violence, lil bit of fluff :P, nightmares go brrr
> 
> A/n  
> Ay yo wassup :D so just to make things clear I'm still new to writing stuff so i apologise if the writing is sucky lmao. If you wanna give advice or anything that would be greatly appreciated! Either comment or shoot me a dm on wattpad :3
> 
> Anyways, enjoy ya simps

"Dank farrik..."

Tired. You were tired. Every fiber of your being is begging you to take one second of rest. From your head, to your toes.

No. 

Don't.

No, you just can't. 

You needed this bounty. 

You needed this last bounty for maker's sake. You were so close. You had him cornered, right there in the bar. Your dumbass just had to drop your damn blaster and make yourself known to him.

Fuck.

I mean, c'mon you can't blame yourself, right? You haven't had any ounce of sleep in 5 days, so it was reasonable...exceptional? Excusable?..

No.

You had to be better than that. You're supposed to be better than that. You're a goddamn Mandalorian for crying out loud! What good are you as a Mandalorian if you can't even live up to the expectations?

Just catch this one.

Then after, some more training. No sleeping until you feel you taught yourself something useful...yeah. That'll do, it'll work. It has to. It'll make up for this slip-up. It'll teach you to not let it happen again, a reminder.

Stupid.

Stupid stupid sTUPID STUPID!

You ran, chasing down the bounty as he ran his way in the small crowd, pushing and shoving bystanders igorning their angry cries and complains. You followed not to far behind, thankful that your helmet allowed you to see his tracks since the street didn't have much light lit at night. 

Gods, your legs were burning. This fucker really didn't wanna get caught, huh? How long has it been now..almost 42 minutes in this chase? Damn, that's almost impressive.

Almost.

He turned into an ally, disappearing into the darkness it provided. Idiot.  
You skid into a stop, taking a second to catch your breath, gulping down the air to satisfy the burning ache in your chest. Fuck, it hurts, everything hurts.  
Not wasting another second, you cautiously stepped in.  
It was dark. Looking around, you saw no sign of the bounty. Just empty boxes and crates scattered against the walls..and a dumpster. You had to be careful, based on his background, you knew he was sneaky as fuck.

"It's over, Kiag." You called out, walking further down the ally. "Come peacefully and I promise not to hit you as hard."  
Ha, that was a lie.

Silence.

You walked forwards until you faced the end of the ally wall. The hell? Where'd he go-

WHACK!

Something swung at you you, hard, hitting you on the head. Although the helmet provided some protection, it was still enough force to send you to the ground with a thud.

FUCK.

You groaned, hand coming to your helmet to the spot where you were hit. Your gloved fingers traced a fresh dent. 

Wow, isn't that just nice.

You didn't even have enough time to collect yourself when another hit landed on you, this time on your right arm. You held in your cries, the hit finally knocking your shit together and regaining focus.

Before the pipe could come in contact with you again, you grabbed the pipe and pulled, sending him down with you. He crashed on his back, and while he was still down, you quickly got up and swung the pipe down creating a harsh sound as it made contact with his body.

Ha, how's that feel bitch?

You let out a breath, dropping the pipe to the side as you allowed your shoulders to relax, the panic leaving your body.

Finally. After almost 5 hours, you had him.

Finally.

Still out of breath, you pulled out your cuffs and bent down, grabbing onto his arm. But he was quick.  
Before you could even place the cuffs on him, he grabbed your arm with his other hand and with all the strength he had, threw you into the ground.

SHIT

The air was knocked out of your lungs, coughs spurring out as you tried to remember how to fucking breathe again as the panic immediately returns to your body.

You felt a tug on your side that held your blaster.  
You tilted your head, only to see Kiag looming above you as he aimed your blaster to your head.

That fucking bastard.

"It's a shame." Kiag cooed. "A Mandalorian failing to do a simple task." He chuckles.

"At...at least." You cough. "B..better than being...a filthy c-criminal.."

Before he could pull the trigger, two arms came around him, pulling him back and to the ground. He struggled, but it didn't take long before the stranger punched Kiag's face, knocking him unconscious. 

You had reminded yourself to breathe again, slowly lifting yourself and leaning on your uninjured arm as you propped yourself up. Your eyes darted to the armored stranger in front of you.

Wait, armored?  
Oh shit, you know this stranger.

...goddamnit, you know this stranger.

He turned to face you, walking over and holding his hand out. You groaned, taking his hand as he pulls you to your feet.

"I had it." you scowled.

"Yeah, sure seemed like you did."

Din fucking Djarin. A pretty good friend might you say. 

You've known each other ever since you were first taken into the care of the Mandalorians. Ever since the....attack, he's been over-protective of you over everything.  
Although it seemed to have calmed down over the years, he would still look out for you. It was sweet.  
During the first few months staying with the others, he refused to let you out of his sight. Going so far as to cry when you went too far away from him, and Din Djarin never cries.  
Any longer than 5 seconds apart and he'd start to panic. Hell, he would cling onto your small form when the older Mandalorians tried talking to you, or him. 

He was almost scared that if he ever let go, or he wouldn't see you after those 5 seconds have passed, then he wouldn't see you again. The attack messed both of you up, so you didn't blame him for reacting the way he did. Hell, even you get light-headed and scared again by just thinking about it. But he seemed to recover better than you have.

You both got older together, training in the Mandalorian ways, swearing the oath, putting on the helmet. 

Ha, you remembered the times when you and Din were finally of age. You were a couple years younger than him, so when you saw him for the first time in his helmet, it scared you.  
You remembered how he held you as you cried into his shirt. It was stupid honestly. The fact that you would never be able to look at his face again...it really did scare you.  
When you were of age, you remember how proud and excited he was for you, the complete opposite of your reaction towards him. You remembered how he held your hands in his, leaning the top of his helmet on yours. Promising that-

"This your last bounty?"

His question snapped you back in reality. Oh right, the bounty.

You blinked. "Uh..y-yeah, tracked and chased him for about 5 hours now." You turned to Kiag, his unconscious body on the ground. You bent down, retrieving your blaster and hooked it back into it's holster. You stood, kicking his leg.  
"Bastard.." you mumbled.  
A modulated chuckle came from Din, witnessing your childish behavior. You turned to him, noticing he was looking at you--his helmet tilting down to your legs.

"Uh-"

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking a step towards you and quickly hovers his hands around you. 

"What are you-"  
It wasn't until you looked down that you realized your legs were shaking. 

Oh yeah, the 42-ish minute chase. Damn, didn't even notice.

It was as if everything starting crashing into you at once, your adrenaline leaving your body as you stumbled. Din's arms quickly caught you as you lost all feelings in your legs and collapsed on him. Your hands reached up and gripped his chest, leaning on him for support. 

That's embarrassing

"I'll take that as a no." He said, lifting you up in his arms carrying you bridal style.

The sudden gesture left you speechless as you quickly wrapped your arms behind his neck. It was times like these where you were glad with the helmet on your head. He wouldn't notice the heat rushing to your face. Definitely out of embarrasment though. Nothing else. This is just embarrassing. Yup.

"Kriff dude, I don't need you to carry me!' You sputtered. "Put me down, I still gotta cuff the bounty."

"Oh right, thanks for reminding me." Din walked over to the wall and sat you down against it. After making sure you were stable, he walked across to Kieg, pulling out his own cuffs and securing his hands. 

You rolled your eyes. "I don't need you doing my work either, shiny." You called him by one of his many nicknames you made up for him. You felt like a child, having someone else do most of the work for you. You mean, sure, you literally aren't able to walk and you're probably sure you have a nasty bruise forming on your right arm, but you've been through worse. A bruise just adds to the collection.

Din doesn't respond. He stands up and makes his way towards you.

"No, don't you dare-"

He snuck his arms under you, picking you up as if you were a feather. Then again, he was pretty fucking strong. 

You tilt your head back, letting out a long groan. Don't get it wrong, you honestly didn't mind (especially if he's the one carrying you-) You just felt like a child. And that didn't feel good.

"Huh..how is this gonna work." Din muttered, mostly to himself as he approached Kiag. Oh yeah, he was still unconscious...on the ground.

"Welp, you know what that means, bud." You patted his chest.

"Nope, let me figure something out."

"C'mon, tin man." You groaned. "You can't carry me and him at the same time."

A beat.

"...Din?"

Another beat.

Oh hell no.

He's thinking.  
And once that man starts, he won't stop 'till he comes up with a solution.

====

The walk back to Din's ship surprisingly didn't take long despite it being in the middle of nowhere. You rested your head on his shoulder, as well as your arms around it. Your legs wrapped around his torso as he held one of your thighs in place, his hand underneath it. Who knew he would force you to piggy-back ride him. You didn't mind at this point, you were tired anyways.

You had your own ship waiting for you, yes, but Din offered to carry your bounty to his ship. You were both headed towards the same place anyway, so you didn't mind that either. Turns out he was also here to collect some bounty's himself, so that rescue? Pure luck.  
If he didn't save your ass a second later, or didn't pick the puck with the same location as Kiag, you would've been dead.

His other hand was occupied, basically dragging the bounty across the floor.  
Damn, you knew the guy was strong, but this was impressive.

After sharing the idea of carrying you on his back, it took a good 5 minutes for him to convince you into it.  
\--  
"Yeah, no. Not happening." You brushed off the idea as soon as he shared it. You knew he must've been tired, you didn't want to overwork him.

He spoke your name. "C'mon. You can't walk, I can't carry you and him at the same time. Get on my back."

"No."

He says your name again, this time in a warning tone.

You stayed silent, crossing your arms and looking away from him, despite you in his arms.

He wasn't going to win this one, nope, no way. You just need a minute, then you'll be back to your old self.  
\--  
Yeah, he won that one.

His ship came into view, the ramp already down. The sight of it relieved you both.  
Rest up, go back to your ship, and follow Din back to Nevarro. Simple as that.

He walked up the ramp, dropping the boutny's cuffed hands and walked over to a crate, turning around and bending down, gesturing for you to let go.

You did just that, now sitting on top of the crate as he walks off to deal with Kiag. 

It was times like these where you were tempted to take off your helmet. You needed to smell the fresh air. It felt so claustrophobic in the helmet sometimes. Having to live with it your whole life? To have no living thing see your face?...Well, it's what you swore to. The creed, the commitment, the honor. It was too big to go against, to let go. If that meant to conceal your face for the rest of your life...then so be it.  
Stop complaining.

Funny thing about it, it gives you a reason to be insecure.

It's silly, honestly. You'd always think what it would be like living without it. Just one day--pop--off with the helmet, y'know?  
But how would the others react to seeing your face for the first time? 

...How would Din react?

You sat there, your back against the wall letting out a huff of breath and closed your eyes, just...thinking.

Would he even like what he saw? Your face? Your eyes? Your hair?

Obviously, reality says that he'd probably beat the shit out of you first for going against the creed. You chuckled at that.

But...after?

Would he accept you, and love your appearance? His hand on your cheek, caressing it with his thumb, taking you in, inch by inch. Moving your hair to tuck behind your ear with his other hand, brushing it against your neck.

Or would he turn in disgust, not wasting another second of seeing your face; of seeing you? Disbelief overcoming him. 'How could you go against everything you lived for?!' He would yell. 'We swore the creed TOGETHER!...how could you?'

Gods...he would hate you, wouldn't he? He'd leave, ignoring your cries as you begged him to hear you out. Your only true friend, walking out on you just because you took your helmet off over a dumbass thought.

...'friend'

Yeah...yeah..friend. Nothing else.

The uncertaincy lingered in your chest. 

Just friends...right?

He's looked out for you your entire life. Cared for you, defended you, protected you more than you could count, trained with you, held you..

But that's just what friends do.  
C'mon, it's not like you imagine the possibility of spending your life with him. That's completely unrealistic and definitely weird to think about, especially towards your friend.

So why does that lable bother you so much?

You sigh, this was all giving you a headache.  
Or maybe it was the blow to your head that started hurting? Not sure. Should the second guess concern you? Maybe.

You heard Din taking a seat next to you, a sigh escaping his lips as he slumped against the wall. Looks like he was done carbonating your boutny.

You didn't bother opening your eyes. You were tired anyways, the sleep finally catching up to you. Too tired to even notice yourself leaning on Din.

..shit

Your eyes shot open, you were definitely awake now. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

Okay okay okay just...just sit up. Why are you even panicking?? Sit up sit up sit up sit-

You felt an arm come around your waist, pulling you close.

Holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshit

He places his helmet on top of yours.

Breathe. Breathe. Fucking. Breathe.

Okay, okay, in and out. Good.

Now what?

You were comfortable as hell, and he doesn't seem to mind...  
Just relax.

So you did.

Just for a little bit.  
You closed your eyes, embracing the warmth of sleep.  
\--

Stop.

No.

Run.

Hide.

Be quiet.

They'll kill you.

They'll kill you if you don't. stay. quiet.

"I love you baby."

"It's going to be okay."

"Stay with them."

"TAKE HER!"

"RUN!"

"DON'T LOOK BACK!"

A blood piercing scream.  
"Don't look. Close your eyes. Don't look honey. No peaking. It's going to be okay..you're okay."

You clung to the woman carrying you.

Who was she again?

Blasters firing. Bombs going off. The screams, the cries.

It was so...loud.

It hurts.

What hurts?

The doors to the bunker squeaked open. You were put down to your feet.

Someone held your face, lips on your forehead.  
Everything was fuzzy, blurry..  
Another voice.

"...Important......don't lose......keep her safe.."

Keep who safe?

Stop. Please.

Wake up.

what?

Wake up.

It was loud. Too loud. Too blurry...I...I can't.

NOW.

\--  
You shot up, breath heavy.

Breathe....breathe...

Huh, you remembered why you hate sleeping.

It was dark. You looked around.

You noticed more crates pulled up underneath you supporting your body as you laid, a small blanket draped around you.

Fuck..how long were you asleep? Where's Din?

As soon as that question entered your thoughts, the ramp started opening.

Startled, your hand immediately shot down to your blaster, eyes darting around to see who was behind the ramp.

Din came into view.

That bastard gave you a heat attack.  
You relaxed, throwing the blanket over you to stand up. You stumbled, but thankfully didn't fall. You felt better. Not good, but better.

He walked up the ramp towards you.

"I was just about to wake you." He said. "How are you feeling?"

Terrible. 

"A bit better, I guess. How long was I out?" You looked up to his visor.

"A couple hours." He responded. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Uhh....5....5 days."

A beat.

Yup, he definitely didn't like that response. He knew about your whole sleeping situation, and you knew it made him upset knowing he couldn't do anything about it to help.

He thought. "After we turn in our bounty's, do you think you'll try sleeping afterwards?" He asks.

"I...I don't know, Din, I-I can't-"

"Hey," he cuts you off, putting a hand on your shoulder. "It's okay, it's okay. Let's just..let's just head back, alright?"  
You nod.

You walked down the ramp, preparing to start the long walk back to your ship when you notice it next to the Din's Crest.  
He brought the ship here. Huh, so that's where he went.

A smile painted your lips as you made your way over, the ramp already lowering for you. Making your way up to the cockpit, you flicked and pressed buttons and switches around you as you began to sit in the pilot's seat. Coordinates locked in.

You hear Din's ship starting up, already lifting from the ground. Your hands wrapped around the controls, lifting yours as well.

Nevarro, here we come.  
\----


	2. The Mandalorian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 7.6k
> 
> Warning: swearing, ✨interesting✨ fluff, injuries, angst, shooting.  
> Does rock paper scissors exist in star wars?

Food supply? Sorted.  
Weapons? Organized.  
Inside the ship? Cleaned.  
Fuel check? Decent.

Now what else is there to do?

You thought, pacing left and right looking around you. Of course he'd allowed you to come with him--only to make you stay INSIDE THE SHIP.  
Din was on another hunt, his last bounty to be exact. But just when you thought you could step out of the ship-

"No." He snapped, stopping you halfway as you stood up from the seat behind the pilot seat. "You're staying here."  
"Are you kidding me?" You shot back, confused and frustrated. This would probably be the third time he would make you stay inside the ship."Why?"

"I'll only be a minute." He stood up, the doors opening as he stepped towards it. "And it's safe here."

"I'm not a kid, shiny. I can take care of myself." You stood, crossing your arms against your chest.

"I know you can." He steps out. "So stay here. Keep guard of the ship."  
He pushed you back down on your seat and walks out of the cockpit.

Bastard.

It's been twenty-two-- no, twenty-seven minutes since he left. You knew the only place near here was a bar, so why is he taking so long?

Did something happen? Maybe he needs backup?

No no, he said he would call you over the comms if he needed it. But then again, he's stubborn as hell, so it's quite obvious he won't be doing that. So what can you do?

Wait a few more minutes? If he hasn't arrived by then, then maybe go and see if everything's okay?  
Or maybe you're just overreacting. Maybe he's already on his way.   
Maybe the bounty put up a fight? That might be the reason for his delay.  
Or maybe the bounty knew he was coming...what if they brought more people with them? What if...

You stopped pacing, shutting your eyes.

Yup, you're gonna stop yourself right there. Din can take care of himself, you know he can. You've seen him in action before, and that man can kick. ass. It would be kind of embarrassing for you to burst in the bar, only to find out that everything was under control. Worst case scenario, you would've started a fight to break out.

So..stay in the Crest?  
Yup.  
Alright-y then.

You looked outside, having opened the hatch just a couple minutes ago. Nothing. Flat ice for miles. It was at this moment when it finally hit you; you were alone.

Alone...huh..

What if you--

No.

But there's no one out here for miles.

It's forbidden.

Only if others see you. And there isn't anyone out here for miles. It would take a good two or three minutes for Din to come back if he's traveling to the Crest right now. That's enough time.

...

Your body moved on its own, hands coming up to each side of your helmet.

Stop-

A hiss...and..

It's off.

You opened your eyes, immediately dropping your helmet to the side, hearing it roll away.

Everything was so...clear.

So.. beautiful.

And the air?

You took a deep breathe in.

Stars, fresh.  
You had no trouble breathing under the helmet, but without it? It was more...open. 

You looked around you, the wind from outside flowing against your face and-- oh my stars-- your hair. It was cold, but it just felt right against your skin. A sensation you've rarely had the chance to feel.

You felt so free. Alive...

Human.

You don't want to put your helmet back on, ever again. Just not right now.

Can't it just stay like this?

Just for a little bit.

No bounty's, no worries, no fight.

It's...peaceful.

A smile painted your lips, stepping out of the Razor Crest and allowing yourself to get a full view with the limited time you had. You sat down on the ramp, allowing the cold breeze to pass through your hair.  
Despite the sound of the wind, it was quiet. What else were you supposed to do while you were left alone like a child? 

So you sat there, closing your eyes, taking in the air, and just living.

A low hum entered your ears.

What the-

It was distant, quiet. 

You opened your eyes, scanning the area. You didn't see anything, so where was it coming from?  
It got louder, closer. Then it hit you.

Oh-  
Oh fuck.

It's a speeder.

Din's coming.

You shot up.

Get inside get inside get inside get insIDE-

You tripped on your own foot as you attempted to run up the ramp, falling on your face.

GET UP-- GET THE FUCK UP!

You managed to do just that, running to the side of the hatch and pressing the button to put up the ramp. It raised-- painfully slow.

"Go faster!" You cried to yourself as you felt the panic overflowing you. You tangled your gloved hands in your hair.

DANK FARRIK.

YOUR HELMET.

Your eyes scanned the inside of the Crest. You remember hearing it roll away, but where the hell was it?

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

You frantically walked around, eyes darting to every square inch of the place.

You spotted it behind a crate.

Oh thank the stars.

You quickly made your way over, bending down to retrieve your helmet. But as soon as your hands made contact with it, you heard the sound of the ramp lowering, making your heart drop to your stomach.

Not wasting another second, you threw it on your head, standing up and spinning around towards the hatch.

It only took two seconds for you to spot the top of Din's helmet coming into view.

He didn't see. Holy shit-that was too close. Another second longer and you wouldn't hear the end of it from him.

Well, now you knew he was okay.

"Wh-what took you so long?" You stuttered, failing to sound casual. Why did you stutter? Nothing happened. No reason to be nervous. Non at all. Just act casual, nothing ever happened.

He didn't respond as he walked up the ramp.

Fuck, the way he walks-

A distant roar could be heard outside, the ground shaking slightly not too long after. 

"Mando.." You figured the bounty was not too far away, so you used his common name. "What the hell was that?"  
A scream could be heard not too far outside the ship.  
"Open the hatch! Open the hatch!"

Must be the bounty, but what the hell was he screaming at?   
The cracking of the ice followed not long after. Oh shit.  
"Start the ship!" Din commanded, heading outside. He didn't have to ask you twice.  
You made your way up the cockpit, not wasting another second as you flipped switches around you, starting the engine. 

The whole ship tilted, causing you to stumble to the left. What the hell?

You glanced out the window.

Oh fuck-- it's a fucking Ravinak. A fucking Ravinak bit down on the ship's leg.

"Dank farrik, that was close!" You turned, seeing the Mythrol being shoved down to the right seat, Din following close behind. You quickly moved yourself to the left seat, allowing him to take his seat in the pilot.

"'Stay off the ice.' That's the understatement of the millennium!" The Mythrol trails on

The ship started moving, only to be jolted back. Fuck, it wasn't letting go.  
"It's taking us down! What are you doing?" He questioned, watching Din move left and right flicking switches. Another jolt back.

"It's got us, it's gonna take us under!" Does this guy ever shut the hell up?!

"I got it" you mumbled, making your way out the seat and out the cockpit. You turned to the side, spotting Din's pulse blaster hanging on the wall.   
You took it, beginning to make your way down when a hand grips your arm. You turned around, Din nudging you back as he took the rifle from your hand.  
"Hey, let me-"  
"Get back in" he mumbled, cutting you off as he already makes his way down the ladder. Motherfucker.

Might as well make yourself useful, you can be pissed later.

You stepped back inside the cockpit, noticing the Mythrol leaning against the window. He turns to you.   
"Hey! Mando chick! Get us out of here!" You ignored the nickname, taking your place in the pilot seat as the ship kept tilting back and forth.

A roar, and--  
The ship finally flies off. 

"Let's go let's go let's go let's go--" the Mythrol rambled on. Would they still accept an injured bounty?

You didn't even notice Din's return as he flipped a switch above you, turning off the continuous beeping you hardly heard. He stood next to you, placing his hand on the seat.  
You flew the ship up- and into the blackness of space. You slumped back on the seat, relieved that you all got out of there. You felt a nudge on your shoulder.  
You looked up, seeing Din's visor staring straight back at you.

You sat there for a few more second, before finally standing up and making your way over to the left seat. Because of the small space, you had to squeeze your way through-- and holllllly shit was he so close.  
You could feel the heat radiating off of his body for a split second as you crossed him, your chest heavily close to his.

But, you had company. So you had to mentally fight the urge to stay still next to him as you finally made your way to your seat.

Din sat down, taking control as he traveled through the empty space. Then, it was silent, a comfortable silence.

You heard the Mythrol exhale. If this bastard starts talking--

"I like your ship." He turns to you. "She's a classic. Razor Crest, am I right?" He looks back and forth between you and Din.

"Pre-Empire?"

A beat.

"I have a lot of credits by the way." Oh, here we go- "That's why I offered to hail a Cruiser." 

Another beat.

Din wasn't one to talk, you knew that. Whether it was with bounty's, other Mandalorians, or hardly with Karga. Yet when he was with you, or alone with you, he had no shame in starting every possible conversation. Then again, you've known eachother for years, so knowing he has so much trust in you to be comfortable and relaxed around you--  
It made you feel special.

The Mythrol sighs. "How much are they paying you?" And again, Din stays quiet. It seems he got bored of trying with him-- so what did he do?  
He turns to you.  
Oh hell no. Turn your ass back around-

"Is it true that you guys never take off your helmet?" He questions. You tense at that, and he seems to take notice. "I'll take that as a yes. So like, you have to live with it for the rest of your life?" He asks you.

'the rest of your life' 

Fuck.

He's not fucking helping with your life crisis.

"What about when you sleep?" You felt his eyes roam around your body. "Or y'know...take a shower?"

You tilt your head towards him, placing your hand on top of your blaster--a warning. He stares at your hand for a second, before clearing his throat and sitting back straight in his seat.

"I think I have to use the vacc tube."   
No one says anything.

"I-I mean I can do it here, but if you've never seen a Fledgling Mythrol evacuate their thorax," He points at you, and trails it to Din's direction. "You guys are lucky. Trust me." Gross.   
If Din wasn't going to say anything, then neither were you.

"Clearly, there's nowhere for me to go." The Mythrol says, standing up. On instinct, you immediately gripped your blaster, physically stopping yourself from pulling it out.   
"I'm uh..gonna look for that vacc tube if it's all the same to you guys?" At this point, he already assumed neither you or Din were gonna give him a response.  
"Great." He chuckles. 

He slowly walks to the doors as they immediately retracted, and since you or Din refuse to speak to him, he made his way down, the doors closing behind him.

"Found it!" You heard him yell.

"Stars, he was driving me kriffin' insane." You mumbled, loud enough for Din to hear. He spins his chair around to face you.

You both sat there for a moment, not saying a word.

You broke the silence. "Rock, paper, scissors for who gets to freeze him?" 

"You're on." He leans forward, his hands moving to position. You two were such children--

He had scissors,

You had rock.

"Fair is fair." You smirked under the helmet, planting your hands on your knees as you got up. But before you could take a step towards the doors, Din spoke.

"One more." 

You turned to him, eyeing him for a few seconds as you considered it. Alright then, guess he likes getting his ass beat huh?

"Alright." You replied smuggly, confident on your victory. You always win these games, so it was pointless for Din if he thinks he has a chance.

He had paper,

You has scissors.

You snickered.  
"Good game, shiny." You stood again, but unexpectedly, so did Din. 

He steps towards you, stopping you at your tracks. He walked until he was mere inches away from you.

Oh-- oh holy fuck.

He slowly brought his arms up, each going to firmly, yet gently, grip your arms. You felt your breathing hitched; you could feel the heat from his body again. He held you there for what felt like a millennium, until he pushed you back, sitting you back down on your seat as his hands travel up to rest on either side of your shoulders. Your pulse quickened, anticipating for his next move. You couldn't think, you couldn't speak, and you sure as hell couldn't move. You were beyond flustered, and you're just glad the helmet can cover the evidence of that.

You stared into each others visor, his helmet tilting to your left, watching his hand gently and slowly caress your shoulder, down to your arm, and-

"I was hoping to be free for uh, Life Day." A muffled voice interrupted. 

God-fucking-damnit. Fucking bounty. 

It seems you both forgot about him, failing to realized the Mythrol had been talking the whole time.

Din's helmet tilted back to face yours, lifting his finger and caressed the chin of your helmet, before walking off to deal with the bounty.

You sat there-- dumbfounded and-- if it wasn't obvious enough --flustered.

What the fuck just happened?

One thing is for sure-- he obviously won that one.

You were beyond disappointed by the unwanted interuption, and although you didn't know

so was Din.

====

It wasn't long before Din's ship finally landed on Navarro near the entrance of the small town. You walked out, already hearing the busy crowd inside.   
Din followed behind not too long after. You turned to him.

"Well um, I have a bounty to take care of." You stated, a bit awkward since your little...moment. 

"Want me to come with you?" He offered.

"Oh, no it's alright. You got your own bounty's to take care of." It's not that you didn't want him to come- you did. But this specific bounty was one you thought you should keep to yourself.   
Before agreeing to accompany Din, you met with Karga searching for more bounty pucks. Instead, he offered you a chit. Even with limited information, the price was too much to give up.

A Camtono of Beskar.

Could you imagine what you could do with that payment? Shit, you could repair your armor and still have enough for the foundlings, maybe share some with Din. You didn't care if the place seemed sketchy as hell-- you needed that payment. It must've been one hell of a bounty for them to give you a down-payment. That piece of Beskar still sits in one of your small travel bags sewed on your side.

"Good luck." He said, placing his hand on your shoulder and gives a reassuring squeeze before walking off. You placed your hand where his just was, not stopping the smile that broke into your lips.  
Not wasting anymore time, you made your way to your own ship. With the information you received, you managed to pinpoint the bounty to its last known location.

Arvala-7

====

"Dank Farrik!" You yelled, dodging your ship left and right from the blasters shooting from behind.   
It's the bastard from the damn bar.

No, not Kiag. Idiot.

Apparently this random drunk from the bar is still pissed that you 'spilled his drink'. It's not your fault he tripped on his own foot and dropped his drink everywhere. He just turned to you and started getting in your face, blaming you for his own clumsiness.   
How did he even find you??

C'mon... c'mon...you're almost there..

You heard static going through your comms, before hearing a scratchy voice.  
"You can't run forever, bitch!"

You leaned down, pressing on a button to reply.

"It's just a fucking drink, get over it." You steered you ship around, face to face with his ship. You got your weapons ready.

Then you heard it. The burst of one of your engines.

FUCK.

Your thumb pressed down the button on top of your controls, shooting at him until his whole ship exploded.

Panicking, you attempted to continue your route to the planet. It was right there-- you could make it, you know you can.

The beeping pierced your ears as you struggled to enter the atmosphere. You flipped switches around you, praying to make a soft landing. Your stomach dropped as your ship continued to fall towards the planet.

The engine went dead-- nothing was working. Your ship only sped up, the ground quickly coming into view faster than you would like it to. 

"No no no no no no no.." you tried pulling up, nothing. You attempted to bring the engines back online, nothing.

Not only did you come to terms that a safe landing was out of the question--

You were going to crash. Not only were you going to lose your ship, you might also lose your life.

As soon as that realization slapped you across the face, you didn't hesitate to brace for impact. You shut your eyes, body tensing knowing it'll only be a matter of seconds.

Three...

Two..

One.

You heard the impact, then..

Everything went dark.

====

You opened your eyes, head pounding along with your body aching. Despite it, you took note of the unfamiliar bed you were on. You sat up, immediately dropping back down on the bed at the pain that shot up your left arm.   
You tried recalling what you last remembered.

Okay...you went with Din, got back to Navarro, traveled to Arvala-7, fought the drunk from the bar...

Oh fuck.

Despite the pain, you managed to quickly sit up and scan your area. To your left, a bunch of windows. It was bright as hell outside. And to your right, seats, a small kitchen, and curtains to what seems like outside.   
You (obviously) weren't in your ship..  
Did it..did it crash?

Oh my stars, you're still alive. 

You survived. 

But..how?

"I see that you are awake." You heard a voice say. You snapped back to the curtains, seeing a short man walking in and picking up a small pot from the counter. You eyed him, not knowing if he was any threat.  
"How long was I out?" You questioned, watching his movements making sure he doesn't try anything.

"A few hours." He answers, pouring a drink in a small cup. "You were injured, but nothing too bad." He makes his way over to you, handing you the drink. You couldn't take off your helmet to drink it, so it was pointless; but he welcomed you in his home and seemed to offer hospitality.   
So, not wanting to be rude, you took it. 

"Thank you." You mumbled. He hums in response, taking a seat not far from where you sat. "My ship, where is it?" You questioned.

"Destroyed; up in flames when I found you." He started. "I saw you not too far from the ship. I was surprised to find you still breathing. I hope you didn't mind that I attended to some of your wounds." 

"Did you take off my helmet?" You immediately asked, feeling the slight panic in your chest. 

He looks at you. "No. I have heard of you Mandalorians, and I wish not to disrespect your ways." You sighed, relieved. He seems like a good guy, and the fact that he respected your identity; you knew you could at least trust him.

"What's your name?" You asked.

"I am Kuiil."

"How bad are my injuries?"

"A few bruises, but you have a wound on your left arm." He pointed. "I suggest not using it as much for a while." You nodded, showing that you understood his advice.

A comfortable silence rung through the air.

"You are a bounty hunter?" He asks.

"Yes"

A beat.

"I will help you."

"No no, you don't have to do that. You've helped me enough." You quickly replied. You didn't want to bother him more than you had to. He's done enough taking you in.

"I have spoken." He cuts you off as he stood and walks outside, his tone making no room for argument. You were alone in the small home, the silence buzzing in yours ears. 

You looked down at the drink still in your hand when you realized you couldn't recall when you last had something to drink. You looked back at the curtains, not seeing any signs of Kuiil. You could hear his footsteps echoing further away. You were alone for a brief moment.

Just to play it safe, you shifted so that your back was facing the entrance. You tilted your helmet up, and quickly brought the cup to your lips. In just a matter of seconds, you gulped the drink down to its last drop, the liquid tasting like pure heaven as it went down your throat. You pulled your helmet back on and stood. You felt the pain shoot through your legs at the added weight on them, but it was a pain that was manageable. You slowly made your way towards the entrance, having to bend down to fit through it. 

There was sand and rocks everywhere, no doubt Kuiil is a vapor farmer. 

"Come!" You heard him yell. He was up ahead standing in front of a roped fence. You made your way towards him, standing next to him and spotting a blurrg roaming around inside of the fence.

"You will need to learn to ride one of those if we want to get to where you are going."

You looked at him. "How do you know where I'm going?"

He turns to you. "Many have passed through. They seek the same one as you."

"And you helped them?" 

"Yes." He answered. "They died."

You weren't expecting that response. Kuiil just casually stated that as if it was nothing.  
"Well, I don't know if I want your help then." You chuckled.

"You do. I can show you to the encampment." He looks forward. "You will need to learn first." You nodded, understanding. 

"We will have to search for another blurrg for you once you learn how to ride." 

"Let's get started then." You stepped inside, making your way to the blurrg. How hard could it be?

Hard. 

You just had to say something, huh?

You were tossed to the ground once again, landing on your arm as the pain immediately shot through your entire left side.

"Dank farrik!" You cried. This was probably the fourth time you had been knocked to the ground. The blurrg only snarled at you, already annoyed with your failed attempts.   
"You should take a break. Your arm still needs to heal." You heard Kuiil yell

Take a break? Take a break?? No, no. You're a Mandalorian. Mandalorians don't just 'take a break', they get up and deal with it. Others could've managed a blurrg, so why is it so hard for you? You were beyond frustrated with yourself. You felt weak; you couldn't even stay on that goddamn blurrg for more than five seconds. You just couldn't, you just--

You took a deep breath, calming yourself from your thoughts. Breathe...in and out...  
Calm down, no one said you could perfect it on the first try. Or, y'know, the fourth try. You looked back at the blurrg, it was just eyeing you as it titled back and forth. You approached it, slowly, holding your hands out.

"Hey... it's okay." You hushed. "Easy...easy girl."

Thought you didn't expect it, the blurrg surprisingly calmed at your words. You took another step forwards, being careful not to startle her.   
"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you."

You were finally close enough, hesitantly, you slowly placed your hand on her face. She didn't seem to mind. You smiled, satisfaction overwhelming you.

You quickly got on top of her, managing to ride her as you concentrated on not getting thrown off again. You giggled, looking back at Kuiil as he gave you a reassuring nod. Now that you finally got the hang of it, it was time to find another blurrg.

====

"Take another left." Kuiil spoke behind you as you rode the blurrg. You did as told, urging the blurrg to turn left.

"Why can't we just ride this blurrg together to the encampment?" You questioned, looking over your shoulder.

"A blurrg can only carry more than one person for so long." He answered. "She would collapsed before making it halfway there. That is why we must find one quick."  
You nodded, looking back forward and scanned around the area.

A few more minutes passed, and you saw one. Finally.

"Hey Kuiil." You called out, keeping your eyes on the blurrg. "I found another..." 

As you kept watching, you noticed it was running towards something. You urged your own blurrg forwards, attempting to get a better view. That's when you notice a second one, bent down attacking someone. 

"Kuiil, we have a problem!" You yelled, immediately making your blurrg run towards the scene. Kuiil got the message, taking out his tranquilizers and wasting no time in getting it set up. As you got closer, your stomach dropped as you recognized that someone.

It was Din.

What the hell was he doing here?!

"Kuiil!" You yelled, panic overcoming you as you noticed his arm stuck in the teeth of the first blurrg, with the second not too far in front.

Kuiil shot the first dart, hitting the first one. And not a second later, shot the second one. Your blurrg slowed down as you both approached the scene. You wasted no time getting down and running towards Din as he finally freed his arm from the limp pair of teeth. You bent over at his side.

"What the hell are you doing here, Din?" You questioned, looking over him to see if you could find any noticeable injuries. 

"I could say the same for you." He spoke, looking up at you before turning to Kuiil. "Thank you." He pants out.

"You are another bounty hunter." Kuiil said, sounding more like a statement than a question.

"Yes." Din answered as you grabbed his arm and helped him up. He leaned against you, still weak from the attack.

"I will help you both, then." He stated. You and Din looked up at him.

"I have spoken." He nods, before lightly kicking his blurrg, encouraging it to slowly turn and walk back.

====

You and Din sat next to each other, seeming to have the same conversation you and Kuiil had not to long ago. 

"What's your cut?" Din questions. You realized you didn't even offer anything in return for Kuiil. Now you just feel bad.

"Half." 

"Half the bounty to guide?" Din repeats. "Seems steep."

"No." Kuiil sits across you and Din. "Half of the blurrg you helped capture."

"The blurrg? You can keep them both."

"No, you will need one." You smirked, already knowing where this is going. "To ride. The way is impossible to pass without a blurrg mount." Kuiil finished, reaching down for a cup on the small table in front of you.

"I don't know how to ride blurrg." Din comments.

Kuiil looks up at Din. "I have spoken." And just like before, he stood up and walks outside the curtains.

"Good luck." You turned to him, he could hear the smirk forming on your lips. "I thought I was the only one assigned to this bounty."   
"That makes two of us." He responded before seeming to look at your arm. You shuffled your arm away, hoping his eyes weren't looking where you thought he was looking. You didn't need him to worry anymore than he already is. 

He didn't want to deal with your stubbornness; he snatched your hand, pulling your arm into his view. You froze as he inspected your arm. He saw the blood stained rip on your sleeve, and as he pulled them apart with his other hand, he could see the bandage already tinted with red. He stared at it for a few more moments, before turning to face you.

"Who did this?" He asked you, his voice calm yet hinted with anger. You knew he'd beat himself up if you told him about the drunk, so you quickly came up with something else.

"I um...I hurt myself trying to ride the blurrg." You lied, hoping that would convince him. "Nothing to worry about, Mando. I'm fine, I'll live." 

You tried taking your hand away, but his grip tighten. "You're bad at lying." He said. "What happened?" You looked away. Even if you couldn't see his reaction, his tone was just enough to make you feel guilty. You didn't know why you were the one feeling guilty; you're the one with a wound. You knew Din, and from years of you getting injured, he would find every possible way to blame himself for not being there when it happens. 

"Did Kuiil do this?" He assumed.

"What? No no, of course he didn't!" You immediately shot. "He's the one that found be and patched me up." 

"What do you mean he 'found you'?" Shit. 

"I um." You stuttered. Even if it was little, you already slipped too much for him to drop it. Might as well.

"I crashed my ship." 

A beat.

"A drunk from a bar on my last bounty was still pissed at me..so.." you assumed he could connect the dots himself, so you stopped there. 

"You should've let me come." He finally said. "I could've helped you. This is...this is all my fault.." He started mumbling. 

"No, Mando, it's not. I was the one that told you not to come along. If anything, it's my fault-"

"No, you don't understand!" He snapped, grabbing your arms and pulling you slightly towards him. "I'm supposed to keep you safe! What if Kuiil never found you huh? Or- or what if...." He trails off. "What if...what if you didn't make it?"

You could only stare at him, at loss for words. You knew he would be upset, but you didn't think he would be this upset at the fact that you sustained injuries-- the fact that you could've lost your life. 

"I'm alive, aren't I?" You replied, tilting his head up to look at you. "I can take care of myself. If it makes you feel better, I promise to let you come with me on my next bounty."  
He continues to look at you for a few moments, before sighing and nodding his head. He leaned his helmet on yours, finally relaxing. It was something small you both would do either after resolving an argument or helping the other calm down. Right now, it was helping Din. 

"C'mon," you softly spoke. "We better go and get that bounty." You stood with Din, and both made your way outside with Kuiil.

====

Your sides were sore from laughing so much, watching Din getting thrown to the ground once again by the blurrg. 

"Perhaps if you removed your helmet." Kuiil spoke.

"Perhaps he remembers I tried to roast him." Din groaned, sitting back up and eyeing the blurrg.

"It's a female, Mando!" You called out. "They eat all the males during mating." You told him, learning the same information from Kuiil. You saw Din getting up and walking towards the blurrg again, managing to get on top and attempt to control her temper. Not even 10 seconds in, and he's thrown back to the ground. You couldn't help the chuckle escaping your lips. 

He started getting pissed, getting up and walking towards you and Kuiil.   
"I don't have time for this." He started. "Do you have a Landspeeder or Speeder bike that I could hire?"

"You are a Mandalorian!" Kuiil argued. "Your ancestors rode the great Mythosaur." Din continued staring at him, listening to his words. "Surely you can ride this young foal."

He turned to look back at the blurrg, considering his words. "If I could do it, then so can you." You encouraged. Din turned to look at you, then at Kuiil, and back to the blurrg. Making up his mind, he proceeded to slowly walk towards her.

"Easy....easy..." You heard him mumble towards the blurrg. You kept your eyes on Din, watching his every move as if you were entranced. He spoke so calmly, almost at the same tone when he would try to calm you. You continued watching him, hearing every word he threw out at the blurrg trying to calm her down. He did the same method you did, slowly approaching her and telling her it was okay, before finally getting on top of her again. This time, he didn't get thrown off. 

You smiled, relieved that he was finally getting the hang of it. You watched as he managed to ride the blurrg with ease. You looked at Kuiil, and although he couldn't see your smile, he knew you were proud. He nodded, It was time.

====

All three of you rode, following Kuiil as you travelled for miles. Over bumps, cracks, hills, everything. It was hot, and if it wasn't for the armor you wore, you for sure would've sustained sun burn. 

After miles of deserted land, you slowed your blurrgs, finally arriving to the encampment. Kuiil pointed towards the area.   
"That is where you'll find your quarry." 

Din hands him a bag of credits. Kuiil quickly refused.   
"Please, you deserve it." You told him, seeming to say what Din had in mind. 

"Since these ones arrived, this territory has been an endless stream of mercenaries seeking reward and bringing destruction."

"Then why did you guide us?" Din questions, looking ahead as be puts away the bag.

"They do not belong here." He answered. "Those that live here come to seek peace. There will be no peace until they're gone."

"Then why do you help?" Din asks again, turning to him.

"I have never met Mandalorians." He looks at both of you. "I've only read the stories." He looks ahead. "If they are true, you will make quick work of it. Then, there will again be peace." He then starts to guide his blurrg back.

"Thank you." You told him. He turns to you. "I have spoken." He nods, and begins to make his way back.

You and Din walked towards the end of the cliff, getting towards the ground and crawling as to not get spotted. You looked down, scanning the entire encampment. You saw Din pull out a small telescope from the corner of your eyes and proceeded to scan the area up close.

"What do you see?" You asked, not taking your eyes off the area. 

"A bunch of bodyguards in the area.." he trails off. "Oh no..."

"What? What is it?" You looked at him. 

"Bounty Droid." He answered, lowering his telescope. You balled your fists at the mentioning of the droid. You looked down, and sure enough, there it was.   
You heard it say something, though you couldn't make it out due to the distance. As predicted, blasters were drawn and everyone started shooting everywhere. Both you and Din sighed, getting up and making your way down. "Droids."

You followed Din behind a pillar, scanning the area for any threats. You neared the IG Unit. "Subparagraph sixteen of the Bondsman Guild protocol waiver compels you to immediately produce said asset" Din steps out confronting the Unit. 

What the hell was he doing?

"IG Unit, Stand down-" A blast to his shoulder cut him off, sending him back into the barrels behind him. Your stomach dropped, breathe hitching as you ran towards his side. You immediately pulled out your tracking fob, hand shaking as you showed the IG Unit. "We're in the guild!" You cried, helping Din sit up with your other arm, not bothering to care about the stabbing pain from the applied pressure of his weight on your wound. 

"You are both a Guild Member?" You heard the droid questioned, watching as you helped Din up. "I thought I was the only one on assignment.   
"That makes three of us." Din comments, taking your hand and walking up against a pillar. "So much for the element of surprise."

"Sadly, I must ask for your fobs. I have already issued the writ of seizure. The bounty is mine."

"Unless I am mistaken, you are, as of yet, empty-handed." You called out, failing to hide how shaky your voice was. Din noticed, and tightened his grip on your hand.   
"This is true."

"I have a suggestion." Din said, leaning towards his direction. 

"Proceed."

"We split the reward." You eyed him. No way in hell did he just suggested splitting it with a droid.

A beat.

"This is acceptable."

"Great. Now let's regroup, out of harm's way, and form a plan." He rushed, looking around.

"I will, of course, receive the reputation merits associated with the mission."

"Can we talk about this later?" He yelled, frustrated with the droid. You would have laughed at his frustration, but you were too busy fighting the urge to run away as the droid made its way towards you and Din.

Thankfully, it stopped.

"I require an answer if I am to proceed-"

A shot rang in your ears. as you looked back, someone above the building seemed to have noticed you.  
"Oh no. Alert. Alert, Alert."

Din spotted the shooter as they shot, missing Din by a few inches. He acted immediately, putting his arm in front of you pushing you behind him as he got his own blaster out, shooting them. You watched as his limp body fell from the building.

Then, more guards came out, shooting at all three of you. Din shields you with his body as he urges you to move, shooting guards around you.

You tried getting your own blaster out, wanting to help. Din immediately snatched it away from you with his other hand, using both blasters to shoot more guards as they continue to make their way outside. Bastard.  
"Let's go!" He yelled at the droid, shooting someone above you.

You heard a door open behind you, and a guard attempted to latch onto Din. With the strength you gathered, you punched him, shoving him away from the both of you. He tried getting back up, until Din hit him across his face, knocking him out. Blasters were going off all around you, the situation becoming all too familiar.

You and Din ducked down behind a shield. He pulled out his fob, and you could hear the beep quicken as he pointed it near a closed room.

"He's in there!" He yelled, hoping he could be heard over the blasters.

"Affirmative." The droid walked ahead, shooting guard after guard making a path for you and Din to run behind a pair of pillars in front of the closed doors. Din held you close, his arm around you with the other holding his blaster out making sure you were out of harm's way.

Then, it all stopped.

You heard shouting, and you could tell they were taking formation, trapping you.

"It appears we are trapped." You heard the droid say. "Yeah, no shit!" You snapped, panicking.

"I will initiate self-destruct sequencing." Your eyes widen, looking back at the droid as he released a small bomb on his chest. It started beeping.

"Woah, your what?" 

"Manufacturers Protocol dictates I cannot be captured." The droid explained. "I must self destruct."

"Do not self destruct! Cover us!" He took your hand and quickly made his way towards the control panel. He handed you his blaster before turning around to deal with the lock. You turned to face the guards, shielding Din as you fired back, taking down a few guards. What you failed to realize was how many guards there actually were. Fuck, there's too many of them. One shot made its way in Din's direction, shooting the wires he was working on.

"Go, Go, Go!" He yells, pushing you towards the pillar where the droid was. "There's too many!"  
You fired back as much as you could, hoping some of the shots hit someone. You could hear their laughter towards you.

"They got us pinned." Din says, his back against the wall.

"I will initiate self destruct-"

"Do not self destruct! We're shooting our way out!" With that, you, Din, and the IG Unit stepped out, blasters drawn. And that's when you saw it. 

A bigass fucking blaster.

"Okay." Din comments, before pushing you back behind the pillar as it started shooting. You could hear how much power that gun had. "New plan!" He yells, holding you against him.

"Beginning self destruct countdown."  
"No!" You cried. "Stop it!" 

Din thought. "Draw their fire, I'll take it out."

"Acceptable." You sighed, you never knew one word would help your nerves. 

"Go!"

The IG Unit ran to the side, distracting the shooter and taking every shot. 

You and Din popped out, your blaster drawn as Din used his hook to attach itself to the gun. He pulled it towards him, knocking the user off as you shot him. You both ran towards it. Din hooked his arm around your waist and jumped on. He activated the blasters, spinning the whole gun around and shooting all the guards around you.

You couldn't help it, you cheered, your fist in the air as Din continued shooting. Every guard dropped down, and after a few seconds, there was none left. Din ceased fire, stepping off with you still in his arm. It was silent, something you were glad to hear. He looked around, searching for any movements.

"Well done." You heard the droid say. "I will disengage self destruct initiative." With that, the beeping of the bomb stopped.  
Din walked towards it, extending his hand out to help up the droid. You stayed where you were. Although the droid did a decent job, you still had that lingering feeling to stay as far away as possible from it.

"Y'know, you're not so bad." He pulled it up. "For a droid." You never would have expected someone like Din to compliment a droid, let alone help.

"Agreed."

"That blaster hit looks nasty. You okay?"

Okay, now that was completely shocking. Asking if a droid was okay?? He never gave a damn about them, what changed?

"Running a quick diagnostic." You heard whirring. "It has missed my central wiring harness."

"Is that good?"

"Yes."

You rolled your eyes. "Now we just have to figure out a way inside." You told them. Then an idea popped in your head. You turned towards the gun.   
Din must've had the same idea as yours, his body turning to face it as well.

In just a few short seconds, you managed to blast around the door. You got off, walking towards it next to Din. As it dropped down inside, you all stepped in.  
A guard stepped out from behind a pillar, but was quickly shot down by Din's blaster.

"Anyone else?" He calls out. 

Silence.

"The tracking fob is still active." The droid commented. 

You pulled out your fob, and sure enough, the beeping was online, growing quicker as you neared it towards a floating pram.

"My sensors indicate that there is a life form present."

You determined that the bounty was inside as you put away the fob. Once thing still confused you. How could a 50 year old man fit inside that small pram?

Din moved towards it, brushing away the threads of rope before pressing a button in front, opening the pram.

Wait...what?

No..no this can't be right.

You....this isn't what you signed up for.

Your eyes stared at the small child inside. It was green, big ears, and large eyes that you could get lost in. It stared back at you, and it was as if something clicked.

You felt...connected towards the kid. You were lost, not bothering to listen in the conversation Din was having with the droid.

You didn't know what it was. All you know is that you felt connection. Like staring into a mirror.

The small child continued to look back at you, out of curiosity you assumed.

A shot pulled you away from your thoughts. You flinched, turning around and seeing the droid on the ground with Din holding his blaster out. He stepped towards you, putting it away and looks at the child. You turned back around, watching as he reached his hand in, the child reaching up and wrapped its small 3-fingered hand around his finger. It giggles.

This isn't what you signed up for.


End file.
